The invention relates to a device for simulating a flame.
A device for simulating a flame is described in the Applicant""s co-pending patent application GB 2323159A. The previous application describes a device in which a flame shaped piece of material is mounted at an opening in a housing and is supported by an air flow emerging from said opening. Such a device creates a realistic flame appearance allowing the flame shaped piece of material to flicker in the air flow like a naked flame.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for simulating a flame.
The present invention provides a device for simulating a flame, said device comprising: a housing, an elongate flame-shaped piece of collapsible material; means for illuminating said piece of material; circulation means for circulating air in said housing along a predetermined cyclic path in said housing; and means for mounting a first end portion of said piece of material in said housing such that, in use, said piece of material is supported by said circulating air along said path and a second end portion of said piece of material is free to move in said circulating air.
The housing may be substantially air-tight.
Preferably, air circulating along a first portion of said path is for supporting said piece of material and air circulating along a second portion of said path is for circulation back to said first portion of said path. In this case, wall means may separate air along said first portion of said path from air along said second portion of said path.
The circulation means may be disposed in a base which is spaced from a bottom surface of said housing.
The wall means may extend transversely from a surface of said base.
In one embodiment of the invention described hereinafter the wall means is a cylinder.
Preferably, the wall means is at least partially transparent.
The circulation means may comprise a fan.